legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P5/Transcript
(Blake, Ruby and Spot are seen entering Sammy's Restaurant) Spot: *Breathes in* Ahhh! Blake H: Smell something good Spot? Spot: I'm smelling a LOT of good things! Ruby: Yeah. Me to. Blake H: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get ourselves a table. Ruby: Right. (Sammy then walks up) Sammy: Ah hey Blake! Been awhile! Blake H: Hey Sammy! Good to see ya again! Sammy: Yeah! *Sees Spot* Whoa! Spot look at you! You've grown! Spot: That I have! Sammy: Well, nice to see you all then! Is it just you three? Ruby: Yeah. We could use something good to eat. Sammy: Well you came to the right place! Follow me! Blake H: Right! (The three follow after Sammy before Blake stops walking) Blake H:.... Spot: Hm? Ruby: Blake? (Blake is seen as unintelligible whispering is heard) Blake H;..... Ruby: Blake?? Blake H: H-Huh?? Ruby: You okay? Blake H: O-Oh uhh, yeah. I'm fine. Sammy: Well then, come on over and I'll sit you down! Blake H: Right. (The 3 go to where Sammy and take a seat) Sammy: I'll be back in a moment to take your orders. *Leaves* Ruby: *Smile* Spot: Oh man this is gonna be so good! Ruby: Yeah. I'm feeling better already! Spot: Ha! You ready Blake? Blake H:...... Ruby: Blake? Blake H: Hm? Ruby: You sure you're okay? Blake H: Why wouldn't I be? Spot: You keep...zoning out. Blake H: Oh. Sorry about that guys, I'm just thinking is all. Ruby: Um, okay. Spot: Well stop thinking. We're here to eat and have fun! Blake H: Yeah you're right. Spot: I know! (Blake goes and looks at his menu. He blinks, causing his irises to turn red before he blinks again, returning them to normal) Spot: You think Sammy would find it weird if I just order a plate of cookies? Ruby: Spot Ghira ate almost the entire inventory of Sammy's fish that one time he and Blake came here. I don't think that's the weirdest thing he's seen get ordered. Spot; Hmm good point. Ruby: Oh! I know what I'm gonna getting for desert! Spot: Wow already deciding on desert? Ruby: Its got Strawberries so yes! Spot: Ah I see. Blake H: Hmm... Spot: What about you Blake? Blake H: I think I'll- (Blake points on his menu before he notices his glowing hand is now glowing purple and black) Blake H: !! AH!!! (Blake falls out of his seat) Ruby: Blake! Spot: Are you okay?! (Sammy walks over) Sammy: Everything okay Blake? Blake H: M-My hand! It's- (Blake looks at his hand, finding it has returned to normal) Blake H:....It uhhh.... Sammy: What's up? Blake H:...N-Nothing. I just fell was all. Sammy: Oh, okay. (Blake gets up and sits back down) Blake H: Sorry about the scare guys. Ruby: I think you need this trip more then I do. Blake H: Maybe. Spot: Y-Yeah. (Ruby and Spot both look at each other, worried for Blake) Sammy: So uhh, you guys ready to order? Spot: Ooh yes! Blake H: Sure why not? Sammy: Alright! (The three start to order. They're then seen later on eating together) Spot: Mmmm! Ruby: Good huh? Spot: It's AMAZING!! Ruby: I know! Blake H: This steak's pretty good. Ruby: Looks that way! Spot: *Muffled* These cookies are the bomb too! Ruby: You know what? Let me try one! (Ruby takes a cookie and eats it) Ruby: HMM!! This is good! Spot: I know! Blake H: Sammy did say he bakes them fresh every time! Spot: COOL!!! Ruby: That just makes it better! Blake H: Heh, yeah it does. Ruby: *Smile* (Blake then takes a few bites from his steak) Blake H: Mm, god this is good! Ruby: Looks like it. Blake H: Yeah! It's like- (Blake's vision then suddenly goes grey and blurry as he grabs his forehead) Blake H: Gnn ahh! Ruby: B-Blake?? (Blake stands knocking his chair and holds his fore head) Spot: Blake are you okay?! Blake H: Holy CRAP this is a migraine! Ruby: Is it bad?! Blake H: It-....I-It.... Spot: B-Blake?? (Blake then falls and feints on the floor) Blake H:.... Ruby: B-BLAKE?! (Sammy comes up) Sammy: Guys what's going on?! Ruby: Blake feinted! Sammy: Ah crap, hold on! I'll go call the others! Ruby: You do that! (Ruby and Spot rush to Blake's side) Spot: Blake?! Ruby: Blake can you hear us!? (Blake doesn't respond. It then fades into his mind as he's shown standing in a dark void) Blake H:....Huh? (Blake looks around) Blake H: Ruby? Spot? Where are you guys?! (Blake gets no response) Blake H: Hello?! ???: Well well.... Blake H: Huh?? (Blake looks to find another version of himself approaching, this time having grey skin, red eyes and a black and purple arm) Blake H:....What the...? ???: Surprised huh? Blake H: Are you.....me? ???: I'm you Blake. Or, rather I'm the better version of you. Blake H: Better? Corrupted Blake: Yes Blake. Better. Blake H: W-...What do you mean? Corrupted Blake: Simple. I'M what we were MEANT to be! What father intended us to be! Blake H: Father? What do you-... (Blake then remembers) Blake H: .....You're.....You're the darkness I was told about. Corrupted Blake: That's right. Did you REALLY think you had no darkness in you? That your little "Light" would keep you from your destiny? Blake H: Gnn... (Blake steps back a bit) Blake H: No. No this isn't right. You're not real, I must've just ate too much is all and passed out! This is just a nightmare! Corrupted Blake: Oh no no no. Its real. Its 100% real. Blake H: N-No... How? How is this possible?! Corrupted Blake: You're the son of Alkorin and you REALLY didn't think you'd be safe from his influence? Blake H: How did I awaken you then?? Corrupted Blake: You got mad about defending mom against Strong. You let me out, and I exterminated him. Blake H: !! So you....? Corrupted Blake: That's right. I make an example of that little traitor. You should thank me for that. Blake H:... I wanted Strong stopped but- Corrupted Blake: Don't lie to yourself Blake. We BOTH know you wanted revenge and for him to die. Blake H: Revenge yeah but I didn't wanna kill him! Corrupted Blake: Liar. Blake H: I'm not lying! Corrupted Blake: Hmph, yeah. Right. Blake H:...... Okay... Let's assume you ARE real.... What do you want? Corrupted Blake; What do I want? Well that's the 10 million dollar question. I'd guess I'd say... (Corrupted Blake's eyes glow) Corrupted Blake: Total control. Blake H: Huh? Corrupted Blake: You heard me. I want total control of your mind Blake. Blake H: !! (Blake takes another step back) Corrupted Blake: You've had your fun with your little "Light's Call", but once I take control, that army of yours will be the perfect step toward my rebuilding of father's empire. Blake H: Y-You can't! Corrupted Blake: Yes. I can. (Corrupted Blake holds out his dark glowing arm) Corrupted Blake: Now. Stay still. Don't make this hard Blake. (Blake steps back more until he feels a wall behind him) Blake H: AH!! Corrupted Blake: *Smirk* Blake H: Gnn, WAKE UP BLAKE!! Corrupted Blake: You won't wake up Blake. In fact. You're about to take nap. Forever. Blake H: *Panting* (Blake looks around before he shuts his eyes awaiting the inevitable. However, he then jolts them open as he feels a rush of cold water on his face) Blake H: AHH!!!! (Blake looks to find himself back in Sammy's Restaurant with Spot standing over him with an empty bucket) Spot: Hey it worked! Blake H: *Panting* H-H-H-Holy crap! Ruby: ARe you all right?? Sammy: You passed out Blake. Ruby: You sure you're- (Blake then grabs Ruby by her outfit's collar) Ruby: AH!! Blake H: Get me to Alex. Now! Ruby: W-What but- Blake H: I NEED TO SEE ALEX NOW!!! Ruby: EEP!! Spot: Okay okay chill! We'll get you home! Blake H: Thank you! Spot: Do we need to pay Sammy? Sammy: N-No, you guys go on ahead! It'll be on the house. Spot: Thanks! (The two then pick Blake up and help him out of the restaurant) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts